


Ce qui aurait pu être

by malurette



Category: Excalibur (Comic), Mekanix, New Mutants, X-Men (Comicverse)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Friendship, Gen, Multi, One Shot, is all love unrequited?, love tangle, orientation issues
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-02
Updated: 2012-04-02
Packaged: 2017-11-02 22:33:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/374086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/malurette/pseuds/malurette
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Il y a eu un moment, quand elles habitaient toutes les deux Chicago, où il aurait pu se passer quelque chose entre Shan et Kitty. Où il s'est presque passé quelque chose. Et puis finalement...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Kitty-centric - Tout ce qui a pu mal tourner

> **Titre :** Tout ce qui a pu mal tourner  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** X-Men (comics classiques à récents)  
>  **Personnages/Couples :** ‘Shadowcat’ Kitty Pryde ; mentions successives de Pete Wisdom/Kitty, Shan Coy Mahn/Kitty, Kitty/Illyana Rasputin et Kitty/Peter Rasputin  
>  **Genre :** soap opera  
>  **Gradation :** PG à PG-13 / T  
>  **Disclaimer :** propriété la maison Marvel, je ne cherche pas à me faire de sous avec.
> 
> **Thèmes :** « loi de Murphy » + contrainte accessoire "yuri/shōjo-ai/femslash" pour 31_jours (13 mars ‘09)  
>  **Continuité :** date d’il y a quelques années de ça ; jusqu’à peu au retour de Peter et avant l’épisode de la balle géante/obus spatial ;  
>  prend en compte une large portion de la continuité entre Uncanny X-Men depuis il y a longtemps, Excalibur (1st series), X-Men (2nd series), Mekanix, New Mutants (2nd series) et sans doute quelques autres spin-offs ; pas la peine d’avoir forcément tout lu pour comprendre, mais juste être familier avec qui est qui dans l’X-verse aide.  
>  **Nombre de mots :** ~1500

"...ou la loi de Murphy appliquée aux relations amoureuses de Kitty Pryde."

Si quelque chose peut mal tourner, alors ça tournera mal ; s’il y a ne serait-ce qu’une façon pour que ça tourne mal, ça tournera mal.

Les X-Mens ont plutôt l’habitude de l’inverse de cette loi – si quelque chose a été mal prévu par un super-villain, si petite ou difficile à remarquer que soit la faille, même si tout semblait joué d’avance, ils trouveront moyen de gagner quand même. Ils ne seraient pas des super-héros s’ils n’arrivaient pas à sauver le monde envers et contre tout.

Mais il y a des aspects pour lesquels ils restent juste humains : celui du coeur notamment. Et là, comme pour n’importe qui d’autre, leurs relations sont soumises aux mêmes aléas.

Peter Winston Wisdom en sait quelque chose. Tomber amoureux d’une gamine avec qui il a commencé par s’engueuler à répétition aurait dû lui mettre la puce à l’oreille : Kitty Pryde n’était peut-être pas exactement la femme idéale pour lui.

(Ou, si ça n’avait pas suffi, se faire brutalement agresser par l’ex de Kitty que tout le monde qualifiait pourtant de « charmant garçon », ça ç’aurait dû le faire réfléchir un peu plus.)

Sans épiloguer sur leur liaison, entre Kitty et Wisdom ça s’était mal fini.

Pour ne rien arranger à l’affaire, peu de temps après leur douloureuse rupture, Pete Wisdom a feint sa mort pour éviter de se faire tuer pour de bon. C’est une erreur classique chez les super-héros, se laisser passer pour mort ; il n’est pas le premier et ne sera sans doute pas le dernier à faire cela. Ils devraient pourtant savoir depuis le temps que ça n’apporte rien de bon.  
Tant pis s’il a blessé son ex en faisant cela, apparemment ; il croyait qu’elle ne l’aimait plus depuis longtemps. Ou qu’elle ne l’avait jamais aimé. (Il avait techniquement raison, mais ça n’empêchait pas qu’il reste à Kitty souvenirs et culpabilité envers lui.) Seulement leur rupture l’avait laissé trop amer et il ne se souciait même plus de ses sentiments à ce moments-là.

Une couples d’années plus tard, Kitty a eu le temps de refaire sa vie sans lui.

Qu’est-ce qui a fait croire à Pete que revenir comme ça quelques années après et décider d’aller la chercher, pour voir s’il ne resterait pas entre eux une petite flamme qu’il pourrait ranimer, ça serait une bonne idée ?  
Il espérait vraiment qu’avec le temps, elle aurait mûri à son rythme et que peut-être, maintenant qu’elle était adulte, elle serait mieux disposée à recevoir ses sentiments – dont il était le premier surpris en découvrant leur regain.

Il a suivi sa trace jusqu’à Chicago, l’observant de loin, en cachette, essayant de savoir ce qu’elle était devenue et le meilleur moment et la meilleure façon pour tenter une approche.

Pour le coup d’avoir mûri et refait sa vie, Pete s’attendait à peu près à tout et n’importe quoi.

Il a entendu qu’elle était passée par Genosha, qu’elle s’était coupé les cheveux façon butch et fait ajouter de la quincaillerie au visage, qu’elle s’était accoquinée avec des bad guys un peu dans son propre genre mais n’y avait pas trop prêté attention : après tout il la retrouvait là étudiante sérieuse. Bon, elle avait eu quelques démêlés avec une bande de voyous et travaillait le soir dans un bar, mais à part ça, elle se présentait comme l’archétype de l’étudiante qui réussit, avec un look tout ce qu’il y a de plus ordinaire. Ça devait donc n’être qu’une passade, une étape dans son adolescence.

Quant à l’ex vers lequel il aurait pu craindre qu’elle retourne, il était mort, entretemps. C’était bien triste, bien sûr, que Peter Rasputin ait connu une fin pareille, mais quelque part ça rassurait un peu Wisdom sur ses propres chances.

Mais bon, après la scène de leur rupture, il craignait quand même de trouver Kitty au bras d’un jeune boutonneux fana de physique et d’informatique. Comme à l’époque, elle craignait que leur relation ne la force à être « trop adulte » avant l’âge, le fait qu’elle éprouve de l’attirance pour un garçon plus jeune que lui – sans pour autant être tentée de passer à l’acte – avait déstabilisé Pete au point qu’il doute de la sincérité de ses sentiments depuis le début. C’est lui qui est parti, en l’accusant elle de le quitter.

Quoi qu’il en soit, il ne s’attendait _vraiment pas_ à la retrouver dans les bras d’une femme.

De tous les soirs que Wisdom aurait pu choisir pour aller frapper à la porte de Kitty, il a fallu que ça tombe précisément sur celui-là !

Il a fallu à Xi’an Coy Mahn des semaines et des semaines de cour patiente et prudente, pour en arriver là.

Les événements impliquant Purity et les Sentinels qui ont failli bousiller la fac’ et une bonne partie du reste de la ville y sont pour beaucoup. Portées par la joie de se retrouver après tout ce temps, la peur et l’excitation mêlées lors des fuites et des combats ensemble, l’exaltation d’avoir gagné une fois encore, d’avoir pu protéger ce qu’il fallait, l’appréhension malgré tout quant au futur après cette nouvelle menace, la nécessité de rester ensemble et vigilantes... il y a eu un moment où elles ont cru qu’elle pourrait être plus que « juste des amies ».

Lentement, doucement, prudemment ; pas à pas, Shan a tiré parti de cette disposition. Elle a fini par obtenir un baiser, une étreinte, une nuit ensemble.

Ce que Pete Wisdom ignore, s’étant retiré sur la pointe des pieds sans oser se faire connaître d’elles, c’est qu’elles ne sont restées que brièvement ensemble. L’expérience était trop étrange pour Kitty encore trop craintive pour s’engager.

À l’issue de cette nuit, elle a finalement fait machine arrière.

Vraiment, elle n’est toujours pas sûre qu’elle puisse passer de ce bord.

« Est-ce si difficile d’aimer une fille ?  
\- Oui.  
\- N’as-tu pas aimé Illyana autrefois ?  
\- C’est précisément à cause de ça. »

_Parce que_ elle a pu aimer une autre fille avant Shan, Kitty renonçait à explorer la possibilité d’aimer Shan.

« Oui, j’ai vraiment aimé Illyana. Mais je n’arrive toujours pas à savoir si j’ai été amoureuse d’elle ou non. Dans tes bras, je ne pense qu’à elle, à me demander ce que je ressentais pour elle, et ça n’est pas juste, pour aucune de vous deux. »

Une autre fille, n’importe laquelle, qui n’aurait par exemple pas un frère si formidable qui les aurait présentées l’une à l’autre en premier lieu, une autre fille rencontrée sous d’autres prémisses, peut-être que Kitty aurait accepté plus facilement qu’elle puisse en être amoureuse. Même en ayant cru jusque là n’aimer que des garçons. Si Shan avait été la première, peut-être que Kitty aurait pu l’aimer par et pour elle-même, sans se chercher de tangente.

Admettre que peut-être, elle pouvait aimer une femme, ça remettait en cause tout ce qu’elle avait ressenti pour Illyana adolescente et la dérangeait vis-à-vis d’Illyana redevenue enfant ensuite.

Kitty ne se sentait pas honnète envers non seulement Shan et Illyana, mais aussi envers Illyana et Piotr.

Parce qu’Illyana aimait « sa Katya » et que Kitty l’appréciait en retour. Seulement voilà, Kitty aimait à la fois Piotr et Illyana... et à l’époque, elle préférait Piotr. Parce que c’était plus facile comme ça, c’est ce qu’on lui avait appris : qu’une fille devait aimer un garçon, et ce garçon-là était vraiment adorable sous tous rapports. Elle n’envisageait pas qu’Illyana soit pour elle autre chose qu’une soeur (surtout comme elle aimait son frère !) ou une amie.

Encore une fois, justement parce qu’elle s’est montée la tête avec Piotr c’était plus facile d’aimer beaucoup Illyana ; l’affection est facilement contagieuse, mais pour ce qui est de l’amour ? Là ça devenait plus compliqué. Précisément parce qu’elle la considérait comme une soeur.

Et Shan, à regret, doit admettre qu’elle ne peut pas lutter contre une ex morte. Et pas contre un ex mort non plus, mais là-dessus Kitty ne veut surtout pas comparer les situations, elle dresse une barrière entre son amour pour Piotr et son éventuelle attirance pour des filles.

Si encore, avec lui aussi, son histoire s’était mieux déroulée, si elle s’était moins mal finie, si elle n’avait pas eu à se finir... Avec Piotr non plus, Kitty n’a pu filer le parfait amour. Trente-six-mille embûches se sont aussi mises entre eux. Encore des problèmes causés par leur différence d’âge, par une mort présumée sauf que non, par des attirances parallèles, par quantité de mauvais timings... tout ce qui peut aller mal dans une relation entre deux personnes en général et entre deux super-héros en particulier.

Ça doit être une règle qui vient avec les pouvoirs spéciaux : ça vous complique la vie, sur absolument tous les aspects.


	2. Shan & Dani - Des nouvelles d'une amie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Après avoir été forcée de s'offrir une parenthèse, Shan s'apprête à retourner à ce qui est pour elle une vie normale. à cette occasion, elle écrit à Dani pour faire le point sur où elle en est."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** Quelques nouvelles d’une amie  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** X-Men/New Mutants/X-Force etc  
>  **Personnages/Couples :** ‘Karma’ Xi’an (Shan) Coy Manh ; évocation de ‘Mirage/Moonstar’ Danielle Moonstar, brève mention d’autres persos  
>  **Genre :** épistolaire/général  
>  **Gradation :** PG / K+  
>  **Disclaimer :** propriété de Marvel, je ne cherche pas à me faire de sous avec.
> 
>  **Thèmes :** "Karma" ~~(qui a dit "ben elle s’est pas foulée pour interpréter ce thème" ?)~~ et contrainte accessoire "épistolaire" pour 31_jours (o7 décembre '06)  
>  **Continuité :** il y a plusieurs années (presque une dizaine maintenant ?) ; après Beast #1-3, après X-Force #75, avant Mekanix, avant New Mutants 2nd series  
>  **Nombre de mots :** un bon millier

> Chère Danielle, 

(bon, et ensuite ? comment introduire ça, que dire pour commencer ?)

> Leong et Nga sont en voie de guérison, leur docteur me l’a confirmé. Bientôt, ils me reviendront ; 

(bravo Xi’an ; belle entrée en matière… franchement, tu ne pouvais pas trouver mieux pour commencer à donner des nouvelles ? n’y a-t-il vraiment qu’eux qui comptent dans ta vie ? …)

> À cette idée l’illusion de liberté de ces derniers mois fait place à une réelle solitude : ils me manquent terriblement. J’ai hâte de les revoir enfin.  
> En réalisant cela, je me dis que tout ce temps passé à essayer de vivre pour moi-même, comme conseillé par le Dr S., je n’ai fait que me jeter à corps perdu dans une vie trop intense pour occulter l’angoisse de les voir une nouvelle fois éloignés de moi et jetés dans un destin improbable –j’avais beau les savoir en de bonnes mains, c’est dur d’en être séparée.  
> Ça ne veut pas dire que j’étais malheureuse, pour autant. Mais je n’étais pas exactement moi-même, du moins pas la Xi’an habituelle : peut-être en ai-je trop fait ? C’est la première fois que j’étais vraiment libre, peut-être en ai-je abusé.

> En rejoignant les Nouveaux Mutants, autrefois, j’ai pu assumer ma mutation, une parmi toutes mes différences, sans plus craindre mon oncle. Et mes petits étaient près de moi. J’étais entourée d’amis, même si je privilégiais déjà ma famille. Nous étions jeunes, cela suffisait.  
> Quand j’y repense, j’ai l’impression d’avoir passé la moitié de ma vie à courir après ces enfants toujours menacés, à m’inquiéter pour eux, plus que l’on puisse ensemble, comme devrait le faire une famille unie. Ça n’est pas faute de les aimer, pourtant. Mais tout porte à croire que ma mutanité s’oppose à cela ; elle les prend en otage.  
> Alors cette fois, quand tout sera fini, je ne rentrerai pas à l’Institut Xavier. Mes petits ne sont pas

(encore)

> des mutants, et je ne veux pas laisser mon « don » décider non seulement de toute ma vie, mais surtout de la leur. Je ne me sens plus à ma place dans cette école, depuis que notre groupe s’est dissous ; je rêve pour eux d’une enfance enfin normale, si c’est possible, loin de ces histoires de pouvoirs.  
> Ça veut dire rentrer dans le rang. Je ne renie pas ma mutation bien sûr, elle fait partie de moi, mais elle ne doit pas devenir toute leur vie à eux. En revanche, finies les excentricités ; je ne me sens pas le courage de continuer dans cette voie. J’ai recoupé mes cheveux, cette fois pour me débarrasser d’un reste de teinture que je ne renouvellerai pas. T’ai-je choquée, avec ce brutal changement de look ? Rétrospectivement, je trouve ce rose bien trop osé. C’était une idée de Simone et à l’époque, elle me paraissait…

(pas si folle)

> logique, quelque part, sensée. J’avais besoin de m’affirmer, de perdre un peu mon sérieux, marquer un changement, finir de me réapproprier mon corps, aussi… ce sérieux, je sens que je vais bientôt le retrouver, mais n’anticipons pas.  
> J’ai eu de la chance de les rencontrer, Simone et Jessikah. Ça n’était pas aussi radical que d’être rattrapée au bord du gouffre par le FF et de rejoindre Xavier, bien sûr, mais j’en avais également besoin. Elles, avaient besoin d’une colocataire, et je ne pouvais pas rester entièrement seule (peut-être qu’une trop grande liberté m’effrayait par la solitude qu’elle présentait). J’espère que tu ne te fais pas de fausses idées sur nous ; elles s’aiment l’une l’autre et jamais je ne serai allée m’immiscer entre elles. Elles m’ont juste aidée à assumer ce que je suis. Tout comme vous à l’époque, m’aviez aidée aussi. 

(ne pas lui dire, pour cette nuit-là, et ces quelques autres filles qu’elles lui ont présentées, ces nuits où… ne pas lui dire ; ça n’est pas de la honte, juste de la pudeur. Ça ne la regarde pas. on ne peut pas forcément tout dire à sa meilleure amie, surtout si on ne l’a pas vue depuis si longtemps. Même si elle n’a pas l’air de réprouver son orientation –de la part de quelqu’un avec qui on partage un autre type de "différence", ça serait bien dommage tout de même- mais dont on ignore encore si elle n’a pas de problème avec les choix de vie qui en découlent.  
On ne dit pas qu’on est finalement soulagée de quitter ces amies, si chères soient-elles, de peur pourtant irraisonnée de peut-être finir par tourner au ménage à trois ou de briser leur couple)

> Enfin, c’est du passé désormais ; quand les enfants reviendront, je changerai d’appartement. Il faudra qu’elles trouvent une autre solution, mais je veux habiter uniquement avec les jumeaux, reformer notre famille ; juste eux et moi. 

(et une amie ? puis-je souhaiter une amie ? pour moi ? à eux, quel effet cela leur ferait-il ? je les élève déjà seule ; une amie ne changerait sans doute pas grand’ chose à notre équilibre. Mais je vais les récupérer, mes petits, je ne pense en fait qu’à cela, qu’à eux, bien avant tout le reste. C’est à eux que je vais consacrer tout mon temps. Le reste va-t-il entièrement passer à la trappe ?)

> Nous allons probablement même déménager, changer d’endroit, aussi j’ignore si je pourrai reconduire mon offre de nous retrouver un jour au Village. Mais quoi qu’il en soit, je resterai en contact ; prendre des distances avec l’Institut Xavier ne veut pas dire me couper totalement de mes amis, n’est-ce pas ? Aussi, salue bien tous les anciens pour moi.  
> (Quand donc les "Nouveaux" Mutants sont-ils devenus des "anciens", déjà ? j’ai l’impression d’avoir tellement vieilli… peut-être est-ce le fait d’être allée par-delà les étoiles, par-delà la mort, le temps, l’enfer, du à l’époque de notre adolescence, avoir vu les petits artificiellement rendus adultes par deux fois –pourvu qu’ils n’en gardent pas de séquelle. Je voudrais tant qu’ils aient une enfance normale, heureuse, malgré tous les mauvais départs pris par le passé, qu’enfin ça soit la bonne et qu’on les laisse vivre et grandir en paix.  
> Enfin, l’avenir le dira. Je crois en un avenir pour eux, enfin.)  
> D’ici là, Danielle, j’espère que de ton côté aussi tout va bien. 

(aussi bien que possible dans le monde des équipes X, en tout cas)

> Prends soin de toi et si tu en as le temps, donne-moi de tes nouvelles et tiens-moi au courant du devenir des autres, si tu en sais plus que moi ? 

(à condition, bien sûr, que je me décide à envoyer cette lettre…)

> Bien à toi,  
> ton amie Xi’an. 


End file.
